Raucous
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: She came down to the earth during the war of two gods. Childlike and Innocent. She is vunerable to manipulation, making the heavens rain blood. No one will escape her vengance.Reuploaded because things were screwing up.
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I know. I know. I said I wasn't going to write anymore sailor moon crossovers. Well, I lied.  
  
SM/FY  
  
*****************  
  
She was wrapped around in a white sheet, her yellow hair sticking out from the sheets. Soft rustling could be heard, as she made no move. A tall figure moved from behind the bushes, examining the thing wrapped up in the white sheet.  
  
Blue eyes looked surprised, as he saw a teenage girl wrapped in the sheet. She appeared to shiver even if the night was hot.  
  
The boy looked her over again, brushing his brown hair from his eyes, placing his flute down on the ground beside him. He placed a cool hand across her forehead, watching as she cried in pain from his cool hand.  
  
"Looks like a fever" he thought.  
  
He surveyed the area one more time, before gathering the young girl in his arms. He blinked as she weighed heavier then she looked, but had no problem walking off with his bundle back to the camp.  
  
Heat came upon his cheeks upon reaching the campsite. Blue eyes looked down nervously as the figure in his arms, stirred from the rising of the temperature. He sighed when she stopped moving, but a cold presence behind him.  
  
"What is in sheet, Amiboshi?" a cynical voice asked.  
  
The boy, Amiboshi looked behind him at the man, glaring as he turned around, ignoring the taunting illusionist behind him. His main concern was to get this girl's fever down, while trying to figure out where she came from.  
  
His steps echoed off of the palace walls, as he walked by pillars that were embellished with dragons across them. Amiboshi passed three rooms, before entering a room that was slightly ajar, poking his head in, he noticed that no one was there.  
  
He sighed as he laid the girl up on the bed, watching in embarrassment as the sheet became unraveled revealing that she had no close. Amiboshi blushed, turning around quickly.  
  
She was naked.  
  
He covered his eyes alright he carried a naked woman into the palace. He shook his head, trying to stop the blush that crept upon his cheeks.  
  
No wonder Tomoe look like he wanted to devour the girl, he could tell from how the sheets clung to her body, that she was naked. But how come he didn't notice, maybe he was too nervous about leaving her in the woods, or of the fever she had.  
  
He looked at the girl once more, she had moved in her sleep, her back facing him. He looked on in relief to notice that nothing was showing, nothing that would embarrass him any further.  
  
The girl turned on her back again, her hand that was clutched releasing whatever she was holding, making a clank noise as it hit the tiled floor.  
  
Amiboshi turned around looking at the ground, the thing shined with the reflection of the sun, walking close to it he noticed it was a star locket.  
  
The lid must have flipped over when it fell, for a soft melody started to play from it, also causing a beam of light to emit from it. Amiboshi walked up to the object, picking it up he flipped it over.  
  
"Maybe, it will give some clue on whose she was" he thought.  
  
His eyes widened as he read the description, it gave no lead to her name, or what family she belonged to, but it didn't stop him from clutching it to his chest. He looked up from his position on the floor, at the girl who slept peacefully.  
  
Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
  
I can't go on like this  
  
I loathe all I've become  
  
I've woken now to find myself  
  
In the shadows of all I have created  
  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
  
(away from this place I have made)  
  
Won't you take me away from me  
  
Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live  
  
"Endymion. Why did you betray me?"  
  
Amiboshi sat on the edge of the bed, pushing her blonde locks away from her face, as she slept.  
  
He fell asleep next to her unaware of the eyes that watched from the shadows of his room.  
  
"This has got to get interesting"  
  
A deep laugh escaped from his throat, as he watched the unexpected sleepers, watching as they were far from reality.  
  
Small Note: Amiboshi seems unaware of who the girl is, the ingrave letters on her locket his only clue.  
  
************************  
  
Hoped you like this..This was my favorite story, comparing to the other one's who gave me a headache. 


	2. Plans

Author Notes: This chapter was beginning to pull itself in many directions. I had to erase parts, rewrite parts. Due to a certain Seiryu warrior wouldn't settle for parts.  
  
**************************  
  
............  
  
The night was concealing what was happening, in the palace. The young girl hid behind a pillar, hearing hurling screams of pain. She looked behind her to make sure everything was safe, before she ran from behind the pillar.  
  
Her running echoed throughout the room, as her shoes hit the ground. She pulled the main doors open, as she saw her mother. It wouldn't have been disturbing if there wasn't a knife pressed against her neck, cutting some to where blood poured from the wound.  
  
A deep chuckle reached her ears, looking up from her mothers face, she noticed a tall figure standing behind her. The girl placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering.  
  
"Endymion?" she asked.  
  
The figure nodded as she looked into his eyes that have taken on a cold look. She shook her head not believing it.  
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
..........  
  
Blue eyes opened as she looked at the ceiling. Her eyes trying to focus to the light of the sun that poured into the room. She frowned slightly as she turned her head, looking in the room. There was nothing in here.  
  
Her head whipped into the front of the room, as she heard the door shut. There was a women standing there food in her hands. She was tall, with long red hair. Her eyes were pretty, a deep blue.  
  
She watched as the women made her way to the bed, setting the bowl of food next to the bed, the women stared at her.  
  
The women chuckled as she noticed the girl eyeing the food skeptically, as if it was poisoned before it was brought to the room.  
  
"It's not poisoned"  
  
Blue eyes looked at her doubtfully as she sat up, picking up the bowel to inspect it. She took it to her mouth sipping some of the contents down. She wrapped the blanket around her before sitting up.  
  
"It's good" she said.  
  
The women nodded her head, as she stood there watching her. The girl looked familiar in a way. Well, with the blonde hair, blue eyes.  
  
"She could pass off, as someone from Nakago-san tribe" she thought.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Soi"  
  
The blonde haired girl nodded, becoming tense as she felt another presence in here, this one was cold and evil.  
  
Soi looked at the girl, she turned around seeing the shadow of Tomo behind the door, she looked at the girl. She nodded her head before leaving.  
  
The girl watched as the women named "soi" left, she went back to lying on the bed. As she attempted to get some shut eyes.  
  
"Tomoe" Soi said.  
  
The man with his face painted turned towards Soi, as he continued to watch the girl in the room, but an electric shock when through him.  
  
"Pay attention" Soi scorned.  
  
"Women and their jealousy, it's not pretty" Tomoe said.  
  
Soi glared at him, as they stood in front of the door. She grabbed his feathers, as she dragged him with her, this was something interesting.  
  
"I'll show you who's jealous" she sneered.  
  
The girl tucked her feet under her chin the dream really shook her up. Fresh tears fell from her eyes, as she shook with fear. That was it. That was the very reason, she was here.  
  
It wasn't a dream. The dream was real, her mother was.  
  
The closing of the doors made her look up, wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at the figure standing at the door.  
  
"Ohayo, how are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
The girl nodded her head, signaling she was fine. Although she really wasn't the pain was too painful, she could never forget it. She narrowed her eyes at him, watching him as he made his way towards her.  
  
Amiboshi stepped back as something hit the side of his eye. He looked at the girl, who clutched a thin wire in her hand.  
  
"Don't come near. I'm warning you" she said.  
  
The young Seiryu warrior blinked as he held his hand to his injury. He turned his back to her, as he opened the door, shutting it behind him. He leaned against it as he sighed, not much progress he made with her today.  
  
In a shrine a blonde haired man stood in front of the Seiryu god, he watched with amusement, as the girl attacked Amiboshi.  
  
"Tomo." he called  
  
A man with a painted face appeared. The hat he wore was adorned with two long feathers. His face was white, with black and blue paintings added to his face.  
  
"Nakago?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to do a little digging for me" he said.  
  
Tomo was quite curious as he looked at Nakago, who did he possibly need to be dig up on?  
  
"The girl Amiboshi brought with him. Tell Soi to bring the girl to me tonight." He said.  
  
Tomo bowed before disappearing from sight. The general left with his thoughts, as he stared at the white moon. He smiled cruelly at it.  
  
"Even the purest thing, can be tainted"  
  
The dark clouds floated by, as they covered the moon. A knock came to the shrine, as the door opened revealing Soi and the girl.  
  
Soi dragged the girl by the arm to Nakago. Blue eyes narrowed as she was being eyed, by the blonde hair men. They almost looked alike, except he was a man.  
  
"A despicable man" she thought.  
  
"She will be perfect" he thought.  
  
..............  
  
She watched in horror as her mothers head fell from her head. A hurling scream escaped from her mouth, as she witnessed it. This was wrong, she looked at Endymion.  
  
He would suffer.  
  
...............  
  
"Soi will teach you everything. She will be like a teacher and a mother to you" Nakago said.  
  
**************************************  
  
Small Note: The girl seems to remember her bloody past the man she hates causes her to hate all men. Nakago sees this as an opening to use her against the Suzaku seven. 


End file.
